While advancements in computer technology have been made in recent years, many filmmakers active today have used traditional camera equipment on most if not all of their work. To those professionals, using computer-generated tools in creating a video or an animation remains unfamiliar. It can therefore be difficult to accomplish in the virtual world the things that they are used to creating with standard cameras, such as setting camera angles and choosing camera paths. In a sense, it can be said that some filmmakers speak in traditional language that does not directly translate artistically into computer-generated imagery.
Movie production that involves computer-generated images (CGI) can tend to look animated and require extensive non-realtime artistry. For example, it can take days to weeks for teams of artists to layout a scene, set and block computer-generated cameras, assets and composition. 2D story boards are sometimes generated, but they may not convey enough 3D information. 3D animatics are sometimes used, but they may be rudimentary and limiting in capability and fidelity.